Thunder Storm
by BabyJane14
Summary: To mask the loud explosions outside he showed her the array of things he’d included in there thunder storm package


Author's note: if you usually read my stuff DO NOT READ THIS! :-p oh and case your reading this author's note On top of the world will be picked up and started again after I finish the last goodnight. The song is Somewhere Out There by Our Lady peace

_Last time I talked to you  
You were lonely and out of place  
You were looking down on me  
Lost out in space  
Laying underneath the stars  
Strung out and feeling great  
Watch the red orange glow  
Watch it float away_

As she lay tangled in his arms as they looked up at the sky the atmosphere of stars seemed to swallow them both with animosity and lack of patients. Her long slender leg was wrapped tightly around his strong muscled frame, her head on his arm. Serena felt him lift her head slightly just enough to place a light sweet kiss on her shinny glossed lips. The moment was everything, his free hand rubbing circles on her hip, both of their eyes glued to the stars up above. She didn't want to move from the spot that she lie in ever.

Weather out was pretty much perfect, there'd been a light rain and then a beautiful rainbow and throughout both they hadn't moved from the spot they'd nestled into after some hard play in the ocean. Every touch had been magic as he'd picked her up and threw her into on coming waves. It all reminded her of how destroyed they'd made her Ugg boots in the winter time when they were little. Light blue had turned a dirty brown all because he couldn't put her down. They were some of the best memories she had.

Like all the times she'd laid in his parents master bath letting him work the John Masters Lavender Rosemary shampoo threw her unruly blonde, everything being purely innocent back then. Innocent enough to make her trust him to no end, innocent enough for her to fall in love with him and hide it from the rest of the world worried about what they'd come out and say about it. Worried about what Blair would think about it.

_Down here in the atmosphere  
Garbage and city lights  
Gonna save you're tired soul  
You're gonna save our lives  
Turn on the radio to  
Find you in satellite  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall  
I'm waiting for a sign  
And all we are  
Is all so far_

Maybe that was why the Shepherd wedding felt so good. His lips all over her body, her own hands wondering where ever they pleased. She could still remembering whispering breathlessly into his ear about loving him and receiving his own confessions of love into her own. Their confessions of love had nothing to do with the passion they were both expressing either. Rather it was just an expression of kept truths, they both had known it.

She looked up at him, her navy blue orbs bearing into his emerald ones only to receive the most sincere smile she'd ever gotten before he laid his lips over hers again. Just a sweet innocent kiss, that's all they needed. Everything was so simple yet so complicated as they lay among the towels, blankets, and pillows on the top deck of the Hampton house. there shelter from the thunder storm had long since fallen and they hadn't bothered to clear any of the items from it.

He was the reason she both loved and hated thunderstorms. Soon as the sounds had begun he'd found her huddled up in the bed room where he'd taken her hands and led her to the deck. The elaborately built fort stood big enough for both of them to hide under in. once he'd ushered her in she'd still stayed glued to his side.

_You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know you're out there somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there  
Somewhere out there_

To mask the loud explosions outside he showed her the array of things he'd included in there thunder storm package. One of those things being the strawberries and whipped cream, two items he knew were her favorite. She couldn't ever remember giggling so hard as he sprayed her arm with the white foamy stuff then playfully licked it off of her. As child like as there games were like anything else it took a more grown up turn as they'd ended up just playing the kiss game till all background sounds seemed to disappear.

Serena didn't know where the two of them were when it came to a relationship or what ever but also she didn't care. As long as she could stay in the moment for as long as he'd allow she was happy.

"Serena"

He said her name and she could feel chills prick her spine. Every action he made made the butterflies arise.

"I love you, you know that right?"

Whispering he kissed her temple and ran a hand through her knotted hair.

"I love you too Natie."

And with that more memories of 'Parting the read sea' would never be forgotten.

_Hope you remember me  
When you're homesick and need a change  
I miss you're purple hair  
I miss the way you taste  
I know you'll come back some day  
On a bed of nails I wait  
I'm praying that you don't burn out  
Or fade away_


End file.
